Cherished Memories
by phebez
Summary: A 19 year old in 2005 wishes to know about her past but she has no clue. Just a necklace with Konoha Leaf engraved in it. Will she find out? KakaOC Please RR!
1. What's going on?

**Disclaimer: **No, I wouldn't be writing this if I owned Naruto!

**Summary: **A 19 year old in the year2005 wishes to know about her past but she has no clue. Just a necklace with Konoha Leaf engraved in it. Will she find out? KakaOC Please RR!

* * *

**_#Text_** # Flashback_** ::Text::** _ Dream (Text) Authoress' Notes

**--Text-- **Next Scene '_Text' _ Thoughts

* * *

**Cherished Memories**

**Chapter 1 – What's going on?**

**

* * *

**

**_::"Run away! Go away as fast as you can! Now!! We don't have much time!" he screamed at me with sweat forming on his face. He grabbed my arm for me to run with him, but I simply wouldn't budge._**

**_I looked around in shock, in fear. There was too much bloodshed. Just too much. I couldn't move. I wanted to help them. Why was he helping me? I don't even know him…I looked at my hands, it was stained with blood. Blood. The boy dragged me along into the deeper part of the woods, but suddenly he yelled at me again,_**

"**_Run! I want you to run now! I need to go save him! I can't believe he went to save his parents!" Soon the boy left me alone. All alone in the woods. A figure jumped out of nowhere and next thing I knew, I suddenly blacked out.:: _**

I bolted upwards from my bed with sweat all over my face. It was that dream again. The same dream I always have. The thing is that I don't even know who that person was…it seemed real…but it couldn't be true.

I jumped up when my alarm clock rang. "Rinnngg!! Time to get up! Time to get up!" I sighed in relief and turned it off. I got off my bed and shivered when I touched the cold, hard wood floor. I headed to the window, which was on the other side of the room, and pulled back the light blue drapes to reveal the dazzling light, stinging my eyes. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. It was a nice day today, sunny and warm, the usual weather.

I slipped on my black slippers with light blue stars and headed to the bathroom across the hall. I dyed my hair a more than 7 months ago black and the black seemed to be wearing off showing my original hair color, blonde. The only reason I dyed my hair was that it obviously didn't seem to fit my personality.

I combed my hair, brushed my teeth, and went back to my room to get the clothes I selected last night, black jeans and a blue sleeveless blouse. My fashion sense is so plain compared to those wealthy girls that I always see. Oh well, what could I do? I'm not rich and I can't do a thing about it either.

I grabbed my heavy books and ran downstairs quickly, afraid I would be late. I had to walk to school and am so glad I lived near Tokyo University, where I attend. I hopped down the stairs, two at a time, and suddenly I slipped and fell down the stairs. "OWW!!!" This was probably the millionth time I fell down those darn stairs. I wouldn't be surprised if my buttocks had a bruise already!

"My, my dear. You always make so much racket in the morning as usual. Be careful next time when you come down the stairs." I heard my mother say, but I could tell she has some sarcastic ness in her voice because she was pretty sure I would fall down again. She appeared from the kitchen with a piece of toast and a cup of orange juice with a smile.

"Well, I can't help it! We should get an escalator or something! Thanks for the breakfast mom!" I gulped down the juice quickly, grabbed the piece of toast, and placed it in my mouth before yelling a muffled bye.

I'm Kinomoto Akari, 19 years old, and a first year in Tokyo University. Everyone says that my parents looked nothing like me. For example, how can I turn out to have blond hair when they both have dark hair? But I know for sure they weren't my real parents. I arrived at their door when I was 7 years old. I didn't know anything about myself and my past. They were very generous enough to take me in as their child. I smiled at their kindness and glanced at my watch on my wrist. 7:51?! Crap!!

I picked up my pace and pushed open the doors of the university after almost falling down the stairs along the way. '_Whew!_' I smiled, '_3 minutes to spare! I'm saved!_'

I quietly walked to class and seated near the window, up the stairs. I opened my notebook and I suddenly started drawing the boy from my dream. Why was I always having this dream? Why? Does it have something to do with me?

Without notice, my teacher already began his lesson and here I was doodling. I looked out the window, absent minded as always. My friend poked me with her pencil top and whispered, "Hey Akari-chan! Pay attention! You'll be a doctor like that! Hmm…but I always wonder if you'll ever be a doctor! Hehe, you're so clumsy, absent-minded, yet cheerful and energetic. Hehe, I'm kidding!" She laughed as I softly slapped the back of her head.

She's my friend, Kaeda Shizu. We've been friends since elementary and I can't believe we're in college together too! It was thanks to her that I made it this far. She's intelligent, a great joker, and a true friend. She's the one who encouraged me when I gave up. She was something I lacked. Inspiration. Back in junior high, I was always called dumb because I was a blonde, but Shizu-chan helped me in my academic areas and in exchange, I helped her in physical education.

"Whoa, who's that you're drawing?" Shizu looked at my doodling of the boy.

"I don't know actually…he came from my dream…" this statement made me sound dumb and crazy.

"You know what, Akari-chan? I don't know why you didn't go to an art school instead…you draw incredibly well and you are here learning to be a doctor." Shizu smiled.

"I don't know…" I seriously didn't know why I wanted a career in medicine. Then I was startled to hear my friend giggle.

"You always say you don't know. There has to be something you know!" She tried to cover her mouth to hide her giggles.

"Hey, don't you two ever shut up?" A male behind us whispered. It was Kazawa Hioshi.

I stuck my tongue out and replied, "It's not like you pay attention either! You always fall asleep!"

"Geez, you're so childish…sticking your tongue out like that…" Hioshi ran his hand through his light brown hair.

"I'm trying to preserve my youngness!" I gave him the peace sign and winked.

"You're 19 for goodness sakes…a 19 year old that has a short attention span" He smacked his forehead and sighed.

"Whatever, whatever!" I waved my hand in front of him. "I need to take notes now…" I took out a brand new sheet of paper and focused my attention to the teacher…or tried to. My thoughts kept of tracing back to the dream. I shook my head several times. No time for that now! I have to focus on the teacher…

Then I heard my friend laugh quietly, "What's so funny now?" I rolled my eyes. One of the weird things about her was that she would laugh all of a sudden.

"You and Hioshi argue like a married couple!" She said between laughs and chokes. My eyes widened at the statement. A married couple?! I stood up and slammed my hands on the desk loudly that it echoed throughout the class.

"Is something wrong miss?" The teacher looked up at me, startled.

"Uhh…nothing…" I had my hands in front of me and move them left to right frantically. "Just…uhh…nothing…" I nervously laughed. "Heh…heh…"

The entire class giggled at me and I turned bright red. How embarrassing! I sat down immediately and covered my face with my hands. I can't believe I did that!!

**--An hour later--**

The bell rang loudly and it was time to head to the next class. I stood up and grabbed my books, about to walk down the stairs. Then I stepped on my untied shoelaces and fell down the stairs. Second time that day!! I hit the floor with a loud thump and people past by giggling.

"Are you okay, Akari?!" Shizu helped me up.

"Yeah…I'm used to it…" I kneeled down to tie my shoes. "My shoelaces probably untied when I was running to school, heh…"

Hioshi laughed and pointed at me. "Shut up!" I gave him a flick on the forehead.

"You…haha…have to admit that was funny!! Gosh…haha…I need to breathe…" He inhaled a lot of air and quickly resumed to laughing until tears formed in his eyes. He clutched his stomach, "Oh my god, my stomach hurts from laughing a lot…"

I went up to him and kicked him in the shin. "OW!!" he rubbed his shin. "That hurts you know!"

"I know! That why I did it!" I stuck out my tongue and gave him a flick on the forehead again before running away with Shizu-chan giving my books to me along the way.

Shizu and I giggled when we ran inside the bathroom. He'll surely get revenge!

"Shizu-chan, there's 5 minutes left to get to class…too bad we have different classes from here on! Call me when you get back to your dorm okay? I'm pretty sure that my parents won't be home…like always you know! Always out flower picking or something," I gave her a hug and waved good-bye at her.

**--At home--**

I skipped in happiness down the roadway to my house. I can't believe I got a good grade on that hard test I took in physics! I arrived at my porch and searched for my house keys inside my pockets. My index finger felt the cold metal part of the key and I brought it out, but a quarter fell out.

I sighed and went to pick it until a dark figure appeared in front of me, causing me to fall back. I closed my eyes in fear and shouted, "Don't hurt me!"

"I'm not going to hurt you, why do you think I would do that?" A familiar voice reached my ears.

"Hioshi?" I opened my eyes to meet his violet eyes staring at my sea blue ones. "Don't appear out of nowhere like that! You scared me to death!" I sighed in relief.

"Hey, do you mind if I talk to you a bit?" Hioshi offered me a hand to help me up and I accepted.

"Sure, just come in for a cup of tea." I nervously opened the door and step aside for him to walk in.

Hioshi sat down on the couch in the purplish living room with light blue drapes. I poured some water in the kettle for it to boil and took out a packet of tea, must be prepared.

I sat down on the armchair and crossed my legs, right over left. "What is that you want to talk to me about?"

"Have you ever grasped the feeling of loneliness? You know my parents died in a car accident…I been alone since 14… Heh, I was quite envious of those people who still had their parents up till now. Forget about that…I came here to tell you that you are…" His voice trailed off to a silent murmur.

I leaned closer and said, "I can't hear what you're saying!" That moment he cupped my chin with his right hand and whispered near my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"I said I came here to tell you that you are annoying, childish, strong as a monster, weird, dumb, and you should improve your short attention span," I was ready to tackle him down now, but he continued his sentence, "but…I like you for that…" He hugged me.

"You are the one who covers that loneliness…please, would you be my girlfriend?" His hug tightened and I could feel his tears on my shoulder. I was shocked, but I didn't know what to say. He was crying…I hugged him back, and whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry Hioshi…I'm not ready for a relationship…but I'll be your best friend…I'll always be there for you…that's all that I can offer…"

I felt guilty for saying that. It made me sound evil, but the truth has to be said. I didn't like him, I only thought of him a friend.

He released the hug and nodded. "I understand…See you tomorrow….Ja na!" He ran towards the door quickly and shut it.

"I'm sorry Hioshi…" I whispered through my tear stained lips. "Sorry…"

I wiped my tears and turn off the stove fire that was boiling the water. I walked up the stairs slowly, in guilt, and went to my room. I sat down on the desk, which is located on the right side of the window, and opened the drawer. I took out a diary and opened the little silver shaped lock.

I began to write my thoughts in:

"Dear Diary,

I had that dream again. That same dream I have everyday. I desperately need to know if this dream has any connection to my past…

On another note, I feel guilty for what I did. I refused to go out with Hioshi and I feel like a bad person for hurting his feelings...

When he asked me if I felt loneliness before…I certainly never have before…I really want to help him, but I don't know what to do…

Sorry that today is a short entry, but I must clear my head for a bit."

I closed the blue diary and locked it. I stood up and headed towards my closet, taking out a sketch pad.

I opened it, which revealed many sketches of the guy in my dream. I must have memorized his looks already…I wonder what happened to him…

There was this weird headband he had on…I looked at the sign. It looked familiar…something I had when I came to this house…Oh, I remember!

I checked underneath my bed and brought out a dusty box that had childlike words written on top that said, "Memory Box."

I blew the dust off and opened it. It was in here somewhere…where was it? Ah, here it is! I took out a silver necklace that had the same sign as that guy. I looked at the back and saw "Konoha Leaf" engraved on it.

Konoha Leaf? What was that anyways? I wore it around my neck and suddenly there was a black out.

That was really strange…this house hardly has any blackouts…I stood up, only to fall back down. There was a…a…ghost in front of me…what the hell was going on!?

Then the ghost spoke up, "Akari, he needs you now…"

"Who…who n-needs me?!" I stammered out of fear.

The ghost walked up to me and touched my necklace, causing it to glow.

"Take care of him…"

"Hey!! Come back here! Take care of who!?" I crawled closer to him, but he disappeared and the surroundings around me began to spin so fast that everything was just plain black. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again, I wasn't in my room anymore! I was falling downwards, like I jumped off a cliff somewhere and I tried to scream, but no sound came out. I was mute…I felt as one of those grains in a timer…I looked down to see a shining light.

It was kind of like a movie…transporting into another place…but what was really going on?!

**TBC**

* * *

I know this chapter sucked, but trust me that the next one will be better! Please **RR**!

**.::Takeshi-Chan::.**


	2. A Totally Weird Meeting

**Disclaimer: **No, I wouldn't be writing this if I owned Naruto!

**A/N: **Sorry if any characters sound **OOC**!! **GOMEN**!

**Summary: **A 19 year old in the year 2005 wishes to know about her past but she has no clues. Just a necklace with Konoha Leaf engraved in it. Will she find out? KakaOC Please **RR**!

* * *

**_#Text#_** Flashback**::_Text::_** Dream(Text) Authoress' Notes

**--Text-- **Next Scene'_Text' _ Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 2 – A Totally Weird Meeting**

**

* * *

**

The dazzling glow stung my eyes and I shut them as if I was looking at the smoldering sun, frightened it would damage my eyes. Suddenly the atmosphere around me felt chilly, and goose bumps appeared on the surface of my skin, making me shiver.

The gravity around me began to pressure me and it was so tense I couldn't move a muscle, not a _single_ one. It felt as if I was being wrapped around tightly with white bandages like those Egyptian mummies about to be put into their coffin after they died.

Unexpectedly, the speed at which I was falling increased greatly each second and I was falling faster than an airplane crashing. I could hear my heart beating against my chest in fear and I was afraid it would rip my flesh apart, leaving me for dead.

It seemed like forever since I have been in this dimensional place, but I could feel the pace slowing a bit after awhile or so and I swallowed my saliva through my parched throat, making me feel a little better. A more intense radiance hit my eyes, which allowed me to know that I was somewhere because I suddenly felt warmth, and caused me to open my eyes.

"Guh!" I screamed as I tried to cover my eyes.

I saw a sun…I'm positively sure I saw a sun. That red burning ball that planets circulate around. That sun. I'm in a place somewhere. But I was still falling…yep…falling. Wait a minute…**FALLING**?! Oh my god, I'm going to hit the ground!!

I saw a bulky sea green forest below me and my eyes widened at the sight. Oh my god!! Is this how I'm going to die!?

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!!!!!" I screamed so loud that the nearby birds flew further from me, trying to avoid the piercing cries.

* * *

**---3 minutes before (Third Person Point of View)--**

"Today's mission is to pick up the trash. I chose this mission yesterday since I knew Naruto would complain. Too bad it rained yesterday…well be careful," A silvered haired man ran his fingers through his silky hair and jumped onto a nearby tree to read an orange book entitled, "Icha Icha Paradise."

A certain blonde boy mumbled, "All Kakashi-sensei does is read that dirty porn book all day doing nothing…lazy ass…"

"Naruto, I only hear you talking. More work, less talk I say." Kakashi chuckled and continued to read his little "book."

A minute later, Kakashi could hear someone yelling, "Ahhh!!" He furrowed his right eyebrow and said, "Naruto, don't complain anymore…"

"Nani? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked in a puzzled tone, giving Kakashi a pouted look.

"You know what I mean…the 'Ahhh.!!' Don't think you can fool me," he sighed and looked down at Naruto, who looked up at him with sea blue eyes mixed with confusion and innocence.

"I wasn't doing anything like that!!! How dare you accuse me like that!!?" Naruto pointed accusingly at the teacher.

"Fine, I'll believe you this time, just don't do it again." Kakashi refocused his attention to his book.

"Ahhh!!" The sound was closer now.

"Naruto! Didn't I tell you to stop it!?" Naruto was getting on his nerves today; he would be the only one who would want to do that to him.

"What am I doing?!" Naruto crossed his arms in frustration, and tapped his left foot against the muddy area impatiently.

"That screaming! If it wasn't you it must be you Sakura!" Kakashi looked at Sakura, who shook her head.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi saw Sasuke giving him death glares which obviously meant, "Why the hell do you think I would scream for?"

He mumbled an inaudibly 'fine' and continued to read.

"**AHHH**!!!" it was louder this time, which made his ear twitch.

"Where is that screaming coming from!? I'm trying to read my favorite part!" He looked at where his students were working, which was right below him. No, they were working and not screaming. He looked to his right, then to his left. "What the hell…?" He scratched his head.

"Not left, right, or down…don't tell me…above?" He looked up and his eye widened to see a falling girl heading his way.

* * *

**--Akari's POV--**

"**AHHH**!!!" I screamed louder than before. "Help me!!!"

I crashed into the man, causing both of us to fall down into the puddle of mud. I sat up, trying to get the mud off of my face with the back of my hands. "Ugh…mud…" I shook my hand ferociously to get the mud off my hands. Then the scene replayed in my mind. Oh yeah! A man saved me!!

I turned my head to the right and saw a masked man with mud in his hair. I giggled as some trickled down his face, but why was I laughing? I was in the same situation as him! Baka Akari!

I stood up quickly before the man in front of me and bowed many times, sending mud flying all over the place from my hair. I heard him say,

"Stop, stop! Why are you even bowing?" He wiped the mud off the same way I did, and I smiled, "You saved me! You know, I was falling from the sky and then you caught me! Thanks to you I'm saved!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back it up ma'am…When did I save you? You crashed into me and we both fell into the mud. I don't remember saving you during that process," he furrowed his eyebrow in confusion.

I sat back down and his eye widened. "What?" I cocked my head sideways and looked at his surprised face.

"What?" I stared at his shocked face intensely. What's up with this guy? He's freaking me out!!

"Excuse me for my rudeness, but…" he lifted me up with his muscular arms and dropped me recklessly to the dirt, which hurt a lot. I rubbed my butt and yelled, "What was that for?!"

He kneeled over an orange book and wiped off the mud. "Poor book," I heard him murmured.

"Poor book!? Look at me!!" I pointed at myself with my index finger of my right hand.

"You don't know how much these books cost…I had to save up a lot of money for this!" he continued to wipe the mud off.

"Hmph!" I crossed my arms and looked away in anger.

Two boys and one girl stared at me in amazement. I could tell from their faces that they were probably wondering why I fell from the sky. Haha, it's not like I was sky diving!

I stood up once again and tried to remove most of the mud off. After I guess about a good 25 minutes, I walked up back to them and spoke up to break their silence.

"Excuse me, I think I'm lost or something…You see I was in my room and this ghost came out of no where when there was this black out…" I scratched my head, "and this ghost told me someone needed me and then I went through this some kind of dimensional wrap. That's why I fell from the sky. Now don't think I was sky diving or anything, but this really happen!"

Great, just great. I just had to start off by making myself sound crazy. I saw that three of them were looking at each other with perplexed looks and rolled their eye(s).

"I'm not crazy! Really…I'm not…" Tears streamed down my cheeks. Where was I? I'm in an unknown place with people dress weirdly and plus, why were weird things happening to me?

"You know…that we don't believe a single word you're saying right…?" the pink haired girl gazed into my eyes with disbelief. But when I look into her jade eyes, I could see more than disbelief…she was laughing at me inside. No doubt, she thought I was crazy. Plain crazy.

I looked at the raven haired boy. He obviously didn't care a thing I said and the silvered haired man was more interested in the orange book than me. My only hope was the blonde boy, and when I turned my head, our eyes met. His eyes stuck on me, but his eyes weren't the same as the pink haired one. It was the eyes of sympathy, the eyes that cared about me. That instant when I met his eyes, I knew he suffered a dreadful life.

How did I know? He had the identical eyes that Hioshi had, the eyes of loneliness. Yes, he definitely felt the feeling of loneliness. I stood up and headed towards the blonde. I felt the eyes of those other three staring at my muddy back, dripping down my clothes. I was about a head taller than him and I kneeled down, hugging him in my arms. My cold, pallid arms.

"Whoa, whoa!! What are you doing!? Eck! My mouth has mud in it! Hey, stop it!!" he moved my hands away from him, spitting out the mud. "**EWW**! Yuck!"

I smiled, feeling color returning to my face. "Kawaii!!" I hugged him again. "You're so kawaii!!"

"Kawaii…?" I heard them say simultaneously in a high pitch.

"Isn't he cute?!" My grip around him tightened.

"Hey, hey!!" The pinked one yelled, "You're suffocating him!! Let him go!!"

I looked down to see the poor boy turning blue. "Gomen nasai!!" I screamed and let go of him rapidly.

I saw him inhale air into his lungs, allowing his face to turn back to its original color.

"I know I'm cute and everything, but don't kill me because I have a dream to fulfill!"

"Dream…? What is that?" I asked curiously, for I had a dream myself that I seem to think that I will never reach.

"To become a Hokage, so the villagers finally acknowledge my existence!"

"Hokage…? What the hell is that!?" Man, this place is making me crazy now.

"The highest ninja rank in Konoha…" the raven haired one finally spoke.

"What?! Can you repeat that again? You, the one who has the hair of a parrot, say it again!"

"Hair…of a p-parrot!?" he clenched his fist so hard that I could see a vein on his forehead.

"Don't call Sasuke-kun that!!"

"Don't interfere in this big forehead…" I said through gritted teeth and heard her gasp.

"Now, now let's not fight here…" the one with silver hair motioned his hand up and down, a signal to calm down.

"I'm not talking to you scarecrow!! I want to know what this place is called!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The silver haired male looked at me in shock, but I ignored his reaction. This was really getting to my nerves; this whole thing was making my head dizzy, my chest burning with rage.

"It's called Konoha…the leaf village…" the blonde answered meekly.

"Konoha…leaf…?" I turned around and fell to the floor, hurting my butt again. Konoha leaf right…? Did I hear it right? My hands moved up to my necklace, shaking with disbelief, and took off the necklace. "Konoha Leaf" was engraved on it. No way…it can't be…this place is like way before the middle ages…was this a dream?!

"Hn. You seem shocked. Cat got your tongue?" The raven haired one sneered at me and I was about to cry, but instead I brought my knees up to my chin and stayed silent, not even noticing the tears silently dripping down my cheeks. I don't why I was crying, but for sure it was either tears of joy or tears of sadness because part of it was that I missed my parents badly even though I haven't been here for less than an hour. Plus, I truly believe that this place might have a connection to my past, which I dreadfully wish to know.

I looked up once in awhile at the four figures standing before me, their shadows covering the sunshine, and each one had a puzzled look, except for the boy who sneered at me. After the second time I looked up and my head drooped back down, I heard the crunching of leaves. Someone was walking closer to me and kneeled beside me.

"Hey…" I turned my head to the right to meet shimmering navy eyes. "You know I believe you, let me introduce myself. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and here is Haruno Sakura-chan," he pointed at the pinked hair one, "and that one is Uchiha Sasuke."

I stood up and bowed mannerly to them as if they were guests to my parents' home. Naruto walked in front of me and grabbed my hand, taking me to the tall silvered hair man. "And…this is our sensei, Hatake Kakashi-sensei!"

I looked up nervously at him, for I only reached a little above his shoulders, and then quickly stared at the ground. "I'm sorry," I whispered, "I called you a scarecrow awhile ago…I know I'm hot-tempered so it's hard to keep my temper down when I want to…"

He cupped my chin and made me look up into his eye. "Hey, no worries, I'll just take you to the Hokage…"

I slapped his hand off and nodded, "Just don't touch me you pervert…" I turned around walking away from that _man_ and then I noticed something.

"Err…what's a Hokage and how am I suppose to get there?"

"Are you stupid? What kind of ninja are you?" Sasuke slapped his forehead and sighed.

"Ninja…? Haha, wait I get it…it's all a joke right? Because ninjas don't exist anymore…" I chuckled anxiously with beads of sweat on my forehead.

"Are you kidding me? We're ninjas, ninjas are abundant here! You sure are weird…" Sakura smiled as if I was joking around.

"No, no! Ninjas don't exist!! They used to exist! There's no such thing as that! I'm sure there isn't and to prove it, mmk!" Kakashi covered my mouth with his right hand, allowing me to feel the soft fabric of his glove.

"Let's just go without any trouble miss…?" I grabbed his hand and pulled it off, "Kinomoto Akari…" I finished his sentence for him.

His eye widened, "Akari…?"

I nodded. I didn't know what's so surprising anyways. It's a really common name and all…

"Something wrong sensei?" Sakura asked as Naruto and Sasuke stared at his widened eye.

"Nothing, nothing…Let's go…" he grabbed my hand and dragged me along with him.

What the hell is going on!? Who's this Hokage I'm suppose to meet?

**TBC**

* * *

Sorry this chapter sucked a lot!! I had ideas but suddenly it disappeared! I was supposed to finish this 5 days ago, but the finals kept me behind schedule. 

**.::Takeshi-Chan::.**


	3. Chaos Part 1

**Disclaimer: **No, I wouldn't be writing this if I owned Naruto!

**A/N: **Sorry about this late update…school is killing me and lack of sleep is catching up on me…

**Summary: **A 19 year old in the year 2005 wishes to know about her past but she has no clues. Just a necklace with Konoha Leaf engraved in it. Will she find out? KakaOC Please RR!

* * *

**_#Text#_** Flashback** :_Text:_** Dream (Text) Authoress' Notes

**-Text- **Next Scene '_Text' _ Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Chaos Part 1**

**

* * *

**

I panted and coughed as I climbed the steps which led to this some guy called "Hokage." Yes, I was incredibly tired, for that wretched masked guy ran so fast! I had no idea that a normal human being can even run that fast! How can someone with those weird looking blue scandals run so fast…especially when jumping from branch to branch in mid air!

I sat down on the steps, my legs rested two steps below from where I sat and placed my elbows on top of my knees. I stared at the ground, trying to catch my breath. This was the first time…yes the first time; I have ever been this tired. I felt my heart thumping on my chest rather quickly and heat rising in my body.

"Tired already? Man, you have low stamina…" a voice behind me chuckled.

Yes, I knew who this was and I couldn't have mistaken it for anyone else. It was that stupid masked male who, let me remind you once again, dragged me across a forest, unaware of the fact that I was literally crying out loud to let go of me!

"I…really…don't," here I inhaled and exhaled oxygen, "care about your opinion... Will you j-just…leave me here…to rest?" I coughed a bit and sighed. He wore my body out so quickly in a few minutes, which felt like an entire hour to me.

"Well, I don't mind waiting…" at this exact moment, he whipped out an orange book covered with mud, which I remembered quickly, for he pushed me away to save that crappy paper thing.

"Ahhh, Kakashi-sensei! What are we going to do?" the blonde boy whined, which I clearly remembered his name was Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei, Naruto has a point! The stairs up to the Hokage's office is just a few steps away! Why are we stopping?" the pinkish one inquired and I instantly knew this one's name, for it matched my favorite type of tree, Sakura.

The other one named Uchiha Sasuke, I believe (I wasn't really paying attention with their names very much), stood still like a statue and looked at me with those grave emotionless eyes.

"All right, all right…" the masked one mumbled, whose name made me laugh because it meant scarecrow, and bent down to me. "Sorry about this, but they just won't stop whining if I don't do this," he whispered in my ear, which made me furrow my eyebrow in confusion.

All of a sudden, he picked me up, piggy back style, and walked up the stairs. Despite all the rants, insults, hits, and whines, he wouldn't let me down. I threw my arms in the air, swinging them around, and moved my legs forward and backwards. I stopped after he scolded me and told me that he would drop me. Of course I shut up; I don't want to get injured by rolling down those cold **STONY** steps

At the top of the stairs, I looked down at the lively village. _'Wow…'_ I thought; this village is way better compared to cities, for they don't have nature's trees or anything of that sort.

We walked into the building and stepped onto the garnet carpet. At this time, my breathing rate went back to normal and I asked the white haired man kindly,

"May you please release me now? I'm fine now and thanks for the piggy back ride…"

I blushed for a few seconds because I have never been given a piggy back ride from the opposite sex, except from my father. Then a thought occurred in my mind: how old was this Kakashi guy and the rest?

"Ano ne…how old are you guys? I just happened to be wondering about that and if you don't mind telling me…"

"I'm 12! Over here! I'm 12!" Naruto jumped hyperactively and threw his arms around crazily.

"Annoying…we're all 12…" Sasuke scoffed and looked away from me.

"And you...ojiisan, how old are you?" I asked nervously, but I wasn't really expecting an answer. I mean, if you're old, I don't think you would like to tell people your age, right?

I noticed that his visible eyebrow twitched and he said in an irritated tone, "I'm not that old…I'm 26 years old…"

"**EHHH**? Liar! I mean look at your silver hair! Did someone stress you out so much that you got white hair? Did you dye it or something! I thought you hid your face because you had wrinkles or something! Whoooaaa, was I wrong!"

"Please…don't say anymore," his eyebrow twitched again and his fist clenched, "we're going to see the Hokage now…"

He walked ahead in a rapid pace and spoke to a middle aged lady. _'Oh jeez, what have I done this time? Baka Akari! Baka, baka, baka! Sometimes you should shut that big obnoxious mouth of yours! Baka, baka, baka!'_

"Umm…Kinomoto-san, why are you hitting yourself?" Sakura asked timidly, a scared look in her eyes.

'_Oh jeez, why did I make myself look insane? Baka, baka, baka! Yes, I'm so stupid and loud…' _

"Nothing," I replied, "I just umm…getting rid of an itch!" I heard Naruto giggle at this statement and I knew this was such a stupid answer!

"Kakashi-sensei is signaling us to follow him to the Hokage's room…" Sasuke quietly stated while he walked away from us.

'_Jeez, what's his problem?' _

**-Hokage's room-**

Two ninjas presented us to the Hokage and left us. That was when I became a nervous wreck. What was going to happen to me? What if this high ranked person didn't like me? Oh, what should I do if I get kicked out of this village!

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi bowed before him before he continued, "I have brought to you a strange girl who claimed that she was transported from a weird world…"

"**HEY**! I have a name you know! You stupid old man!" I glared at him and I did detect a little muffled laugh from the Hokage.

"Old man…I'm not old, Kinomoto-san!" There we go…his eyebrow twitched again!

"Please don't fight Kakashi-san. It's not polite to argue with ladies and guests. Please state your name ma'am," the old man told me.

"I uh…I…" I stuttered and stared at those brown spots on his face. _'No Akari! Answer him! Don't look at that brown stuff! **AKARI**! **ANSWER THE QUESTION**! Don't say anything about that brown stuff!' _

"I…uh…I can't help it! What are those brown spots on your face! They look like moles!"

'_Oh shit…what the hell did I just do? I'm totally gonna get my ass kicked and maybe starved in prison! Is he like those Chinese emperors? Oh my god, I hope not! He'll probably execute me! Head chopping? Oh no!' _I began to sweat a lot and twiddled my two index fingers against each other.

"W-what?" the Hokage stared blankly at me. Man, was he surprised at my out burst!

"You idiot!" Sasuke shouted and smacked the back of my head. I looked up and saw Sakura's and Kakashi's wide opened eyes. Behind them, I could see Naruto laughing.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I just have a tendency of saying things that are on my mind! My body does the opposite of what I think! I'm sorry! Oh please don't execute me! Don't cut my head off! Oh my god, spare me! I'm still young! I'm barely 19! Oh, please pity me!" I fell to my knees and cried.

"O-oy, I didn't say that I would exe-" I didn't let the Hokage finish though because I obviously was trying to save my own life!

"**OH**, spare me! I'll cook and clean this palace! I'll kiss your feet! **WAIT**! I won't kiss it! Eww! I'll give you a massage instead! **OH JUST SPA**-"

"Silence!" the Hokage scolded loudly and his voice echoed throughout the room. "I'm not going to execute you; I'm not that kind of person. I think it's wonderful that you are honest about things. Just tell me your name."

"Really! You won't execute me! Thank god!" I sighed in relief and wiped my tears away. "My name is Kinomoto Akari, though I'm pretty sure that my last name isn't real. I think I'm adopted or something. I had amnesia or some sort. I don't really remember that much about those things. I just happened to arrive here through some wrap and-"

"Chill, he just asked you for your name! Not for your life story!" Kakashi covered my mouth.

I removed the hand from my mouth and looked at the Hokage. His face seemed dazed for a reason and I couldn't make out what he was thinking. Hmm…was he thinking that I'm one hot babe? Eww! That would be nasty!

"Hey old man! You alright?" I asked him politely, or what I thought was nice.

"Don't call him that!" Sakura scolded me, "he's the Hokage! Show him some respect!"

"Jeez, calm down." I crossed my arms.

"Anyways," the Hokage finally talked, "I ordered other teams to assemble here. Please wait patiently for them to arrive. They should arrive pretty soon."

We nodded and then suddenly the door slammed open!

"**KAKASHI**! Today was our match! You skipped it today! If you win, I'll do 500 push ups!" A guy with thick eyebrows entered.

"Oh, Gai…I forgot about that…" Kakashi answered in a calm tone.

"W-what the hell? Can anyone really have those eyebrows! Haha, so bushy! Man, that is so weird! Can I touch them? Can I, can I?" I hopped up and down before him.

"What the…?" I heard Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto say.

"Gai-sensei!" Another thick eyebrow boy entered!

"Oh my god! Did you clone yourself! Haha, this reminds me of Dr. Evil and Mini me! Haha! That's nice, but poor boy! Don't you feel ashamed of those eyebrows?" I looked down at the mini version of the first man.

"What! Are you insulting these eyebrows! These are very precious to me!"

"Lee! Hold back your emotions!"

"Sensei!"

"Lee!" then they started hugging each other.

"Are you guys gay?" I asked, backing away from them.

"I like her more than ever!" Naruto laughed loudly. "How about you guys? She's cool!"

"Go to hell Naruto…" Sasuke and Sakura glared at him.

Then another female entered the room…I think it's a female. A female with long hair and white eyes, which made me love her appearance.

"What's going on?" she…or he said.

"Are you a girl? I love your hair! And your eyes! Do you use contacts? Your hair is so smooth! What type of shampoo and conditioner do you use? Can I braid your hair?" I touched her hair playfully and made braids.

"What the hell are you doing? I'm not a girl! I'm a guy and stop playing with my hair!"

"…What?" I went in front of the boy and touched his chest. "Hmm…you're right, she's flat chested!"

"Baka!" Sakura hit my head. "Oww…"

Then a Chun Lee look alike entered the room with her pink Asian looking shirt.

I stayed quiet and examined her up and down. Hmm…she looks normal.

"Well…aren't you going to say something to her?" the white eyed boy asked me curiously.

"No…why should I? She looks perfectly normal!" I smiled and patted her head like a puppy.

"Kinomoto-san, please meet Gai-sensei and his team. Gai was the first person to enter this room and he is the teacher of those three students. That's Lee, who looks like him a lot, just like you said. Next is Neji, who is definitely not a female, but a male. Lastly, this is Tenten. These three make up Gai's team. You four, please meet Kinomoto Akari."

"Hehe…Nice to meet you!" I bowed before them.

"I hate you…" Neji stated quickly and glared at me evilly.

"Calm down everyone. We still have 9 people more to come. Please wait patiently for them to arrive." the Hokage signaled us to hush.

"9? That much…? Why am I meeting them?" I asked curiously and sighed.

"I have a plan and it involves 17 of you guys that have been summoned here. I want to introduce you to them before I start my plan."

What was his plan really? I can't wait to meet the other 9 people! I really think I'm good at meeting people!

**TBC**

* * *

Hmm…short chapter? Stupid chapter? Hehe, yes, Akari is loud, obnoxious, and talkative! Hope you look forward to the next chapter! Please RR! 

**.:Takeshi-Chan:.**


End file.
